


there's a first time for everything

by letsperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Early Relationship, F/M, Fighting, Figuring things out as couple, First times as a couple, Resolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsperaltiago/pseuds/letsperaltiago
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Jake and Amy's firsts as a new couple
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	there's a first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I know I promised to post a new chapter of 'We'll sweep out the ashes in the morning' but I've been hit by writers block, and in general just... pure laziness when it comes to writing. That's why I'm now practising writing more and therefor put my day-to-day creativity into smaller works to motivate and train myself as I track my writing on a weekly basis trying to hit a monthly goal. This idea and first oneshot of this series came from one of these writing-exercises! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> And I won't drop 'We'll sweep out the ashes in the morning' but I simply needed a break and to think about something else. 
> 
> xx

It was silly. 

Their first fight… As a couple that is. It really truly was and deep down they both obviously, considering the fact that they were both some of NYPD’s best detectives, knew. There was no telling exactly how things had escalated so fast but the flip had threatened to switch the second Amy showed up at Jake’s place after a long day at work. Whereas he on the other hand had spent his day off in the comfort of his home. They were still figuring things out: each other, their new status as _lovers_ as Jake would teasingly call them. Although barely a month into this, yes new but nonetheless good, relationship was already subjected to a somewhat steady routine which amongst other things included the other dropping by after work if the circumstances didn’t allow them to work the same shifts. 

Today had been the case on Amy’s part: her working and Jake not. However yesterday they’d both left the precinct rather late, unquestionably resulting in them picking up something to eat from whatever take-out place was the closest before eating it together on Jake’s couch whilst some random show could act as background noice playing in the background. As a result of being both too tired to actually feel real hunger, and the luring thought of being wrapped up in each other in the comfort of a warm bed, the remaining pizza was put away for the night. It’d make up for it’s lack of achievement as dinner the following day - or so Amy thought. 

“Hey,” she’d called out to let her presence be known while taking off her boots and coat, shortly struggling to although managing to neatly place it in the entré amongst Jake’s iconically and always cluttered shoes. Although Amy did consider the recent evolution of their relationship a pledge to what first and foremost had been a devoted friendship, something serious as well as meant to last, there was still a part of her that was hesitant about springing her borderline obsessive urge to arrange everything around her upon him. It was still _his_ home after all. Even if them being a couple didn’t cause any drastic changes (besides the touching, kissing and damn, the _sex_? Amazing) Amy saw no need in risking it getting _that_ domestic this early on. Yes, they were still and always would be best friends which meant honesty came first, but there was no shame in keeping certain things like the passionate house-wife in her to herself for a bit longer. She’d allow herself to let out the occasional sigh or teasing comment about his disorderly life-style but always in a way that’d earn her an affectionate response in the form of flirty teasing or a kiss to shut her up. From her spot by the front door she heard the sound of his footsteps bounce off the walls as he made his way from what appeared to be the living room to her. The butterflies in her belly were revived by the simple sound reminding Amy of just how good things were. Oh, how she’d wasted time on previous relationship. 

“Hey, babe,” he instantly smiled as soon as his eyes landed on her still not believing that he was actually allowed to greet her in whatever sickly cute way he felt like. Today he felt like wrapping his arm around her from behind which happened to be perfectly welcomed by Amy straightening back up from being bend over to rearrange his shoes and into his arms. “How was work?” he mumbled into her rosy cheek. Amy’s body immediately, just like his did with with her’s, identified his body’s characteristics and allowed itself to lean back into his firm chest like it was coming home to a sense of assurance and the ability to let down its guards. 

“It was okay,” she mumbled slightly distracted by his lips continuously tasting her skin moving from her cheek to that special spot behind her ear. While he managed to let out a half-hearted mumble genuinely caring about her day, he failed to bridle his need to be reminded of just how good she tasted and how lucky he was to have her. There was no hiding that they were very much still in the early, overly-affectionate stage of their new relationship where nothing seemed to be too much. The urge to have their hands and lips all over each other at all times was still very much present and today was no exception. He hadn’t seen her all day so there was no way he’d let her slip away to change out of her work-clothes without a proper welcome. 

“Someone sounds like they care, huh?” Amy briefly opened her eyes which’d slipped shut in pleasure a few seconds ago. Feeling his lips dance further across its surface there was no ignoring the fact that he was kissing his was back to the front of her cheek making out a brief “I do,” before using his hands on her waist to flip her around to look at him. The contact between his lips and her cheek was lost in the process although now she was met by dazed eyes instead, a happy smile and another shot of the feeling of coming home. There was no way she couldn’t reciprocate the happiness showing with every feature of his face.

“Questioning my intentions? You really know how to make a man want to woo you, huh?” He quirked an eyebrow as to counter her sarcasm. As he spoke she could feel his thumbs come to a newfound drowse affectionately stroking her hipbones. 

“I don’t need you to want to _woo me_ anymore,” she smirked. “I already _have_ you. That rough part is over, Peralta.”

“Phew,” he puffed excessively staying true to his teasing nature by accompanying said puff with a smug expression. “How lucky am I?” 

“Very lucky. I’m a _treat,”_ she slid her hands from where they had been holding on his biceps onto his chest also better known as one of his many body parts that she was a complete sucker for. 

“Oh, I wasn’t referring to that part, because you and I both know that I know you are. It was more of a ‘Phew, good thing I don’t have to suffer the pining anymore’.”

Of course their relationship had already endured quite the growth during their first month of being a twosome although that didn’t actually change the essence of their relationship _that_ much. 

They were still and always would be Jake and Amy; Peralta and Santiago, meaning comments of this bantering nature would as per self-evident earn Jake a playful punch to the shoulder. Right then and there being no exception. 

“Ouch.”

“Well, if you don’t think of me as a treat then I might as well just put my energy elsewhere.”

In that moment Jake had no say in anything whatsoever meaning that before he had the chance to pick up on the fact that she’d slipped out of his arms Amy was wandering off to his kitchen. The sway of her hips; her cascading, finally free of work hair; altogether the way she carried herself and witnessing it live? Jake was without a doubt very aware of just how blessed he felt by her divine presence in his life. Hopefully it wouldn’t be just for some time, he couldn’t help but allow himself to think even though _forever_ was a word with too much power this early on. 

Whatever celestial world Jake’s thoughts had travelled to admiring her was abruptly disintegrated upon hearing the sound of Amy’s notably miffed voice penetrate his brief mental absence. 

“Jake, did you eat the remaining pizza?” 

“No,”he quickly followed her path and joined her in the kitchen. “There’s _at least_ half a pizza left.”

“Okay, let me rephrase,” she turned to him right hand still gripping onto the fridge’s cool handle. Contrary to their teasing banter from few moments ago Amy now looked genuinely annoyed. 

“ _Jake_ , did you eat what was left of _my_ pizza?”

It really took a whole lot and was borderline impossible, especially when it came to Amy, to piss him off but the marginally combative way of repeating his name managed to trigger an irked feeling within Jake. “What do you mean _your_ pizza? We clearly got two pizzas to share.” 

“No,” prompted her closing the fridge allowing her to place both hands on her hips which now suddenly represented confrontation rather than the usual desire. “I clearly remember you asking ‘Can we get a pineapple pizza?’ and I clearly remember replying ‘Sure, I’m not a huge fan but you can go ahead get one.’… Also, if you hadn’t been too busy talking about that same old murder case you’ve been obsessing about for the past week, you would’ve noticed that I didn’t eat any of it.” 

Jake frowned, not only because of the confusing task that was remembering last night after having been so tired but also secondly out of inching frustration. How could she suddenly accuse him like this when she, last night on the couch, hadn’t uttered any explicit disapproval towards either the pineapple pizza or his (super awesome, he’d say) case? “You didn’t seem to mind last night though…”

“Because I’m a grown up who’s capable of biting my tongue and compromising,” she lectured obviously just as annoyed if not more. Not that there was ever a _good_ one but right now was definitely not the time to have a discussion: Not only was she tired after a long day at work while he had had the entire day to do nothing, but she was also hungry and had heavily relied on the remaining pizza which was now now longer an option.

“Oh so what you’re saying is…” it was now Jake’s turn to counter the hands on her hips by bitterly crossing his arms in front of his chest. “…that listening to me talk takes,” he briefly uncrossed them to allow him to execute emphasising air quotes, “ _compromising_?”

Not 2 seconds went by before the crossed arms promptly made their return, earning him an exhaled answer. 

“Stop twisting my words, would you?”

“There’s been no twisting, _Amy_. It’s literally what you just said.” Her name venomously oozed off of his tongue. 

“Well it’s not what I _intended_ to imply. All I’m saying is that you have a questionable taste in pizza and I would’ve really appreciated if you could’ve been considerate enough to leave me a few slices of the one pizza I actually liked since you _obviously_ like them both.” 

Amy’s eyes slipped away from his figure to follow his action, narrowing in on the pizza box which was simultaneously opened and placed on the kitchen counter before her as an emphasised part of his argument. “Pineapple pizza is without a doubt one of the most common pizzas,” he once again unfolded his arms, this time to hastily open the fridge and pull out the cold pizza box with the remaining slices. 

“It might be but it’s also one of the most controversial ones.” 

“Well maybe it’s your taste in food that’s _controversial_ here then,” Jake’s arms were by then back to looking defensive, crossed, before his chest. 

A silence fell over the kitchen while the pizza box remained wide agape and the 5 remaining slices untouched. Just like the pizza box Amy’s mouth was now also agape, mostly in shock by his patronising comment and horribly irritating attitude towards the problem which was enormously stupid but by then more of a question of principle for them both. 

“I’m-“ she snapped, almost as for a breath of air or simply something better to do than having a fit over Jake Peralta and pineapple pizza. “I’m too old for this,” she snarled and pushed past him before she could even consider the action properly; the words had escaped her mouth and she was now definitely sticking to the stance she’d so suddenly taken. “I’m going home.” She couldn’t let him see her hesitate. 

Whether it was out of stubbornness or the shock of how fast it all had escalated, Jake didn’t budge, keeping his back turned to where she was back by the front door getting ready to leave. Only a few seconds into pulling himself together and her putting on her coat he made a turn to look at her. She wasn’t looking back. 

“Are you really going to storm out of here because of pizza?” his question wasn’t degrading per se although it wasn’t exactly a peace offering either. 

“Amongst other things… yes,” she finished zipping up her coat allowing her to throw him a bitter glance. 

“Amy, come on-“ he took a quick decision and a redeeming step towards her but it was too late. His front door was open and shut before he could stop her from walking out. All that was left of her in the apartment was the sound of the footsteps that would take her down the apartment building’s stair to her car. 

Today was definitely not a good day for new love birds detectives Santiago and Peralta. 

Back home in her own apartment Amy managed to put aside the taste of her anger which she quickly recognised as petty. Or almost: the petty taste reappeared the moment she picked up her phone and ordered herself an even more petty pizza - _without_ pineapple. There was no telling whether it was out of bitterness or actual hunger but there was no doubt in Amy’s mind, from the second she sat, brewing with anger, in her car on the way home: she was having pizza for dinner. Whether it was stupid leftovers at Jake’s place or a freshly ordered one at home by herself. 

She didn’t even have to think ‘deep down inside’ because it was right there at the very surface once she took the first bight of the newly delivered pizza: this fight was absolutely ridiculous and she was probably more mad about their attitudes than the problem itself. 

One part of her longed to reach for her phone and call him to apologise although the other just needed to sit and feel nettled by Jake Peralta’s childishness. Even if she was mature enough to acknowledge her own partaking in the little mess they’d created and the very probable fact that she’d probably call him later to apologise for her part, she just needed to be alone for a bit. Jake was incredible and it was scary. It was still so early on in their relationship but he was probably already one of the best things to happen to her. That (obviously) didn’t mean they weren’t still the same people who could evoke the worst in each other at all times. It was a part of their dynamic, both as partners, friends and as a couple, which was fine as long at it didn’t get the best of them them like it had this time.

A million thoughts, mostly heartwarming and reaffirming ones at this point, ran through her mind although it wasn’t allowed to last for long: someone was knocking on her door and Amy had a very accurate idea about who it was - either that or maybe she was just silently hoping. It took her no time to put down the pizza and make her way to the front door. 

A chuckle immediately danced off her lips. Before her stood a very sorry-looking Jake holding a wide open pizza box with ‘Sorry :(‘ scribbled in big letters across the inside its lid. Under it the same pizza from earlier presented itself but this time with all the pineapple removed and neatly placed by itself in a corner away from the pizza. 

“You’re an idiot, Jake Peralta.” She couldn’t stop smiling. 

He returned her happy reaction with one of his own, throwing in a nod to acknowledge her point.

“But so am I,” she added. “I’m sorry for freaking about nothing. I should’n’t’ve complained when I hadn’t even bothered to tell you I wanted to have the leftovers for dinner and had a strong pizza-preference.”

“It’s okay. I should’ve considered what your preference clearly was, especially when I knew you’d come home late and would need something to eat for dinner… And I should’n’t’ve called your taste in food _controversial_.”

“Oh,” Amy reacted to this reminder of what he’d said earlier once more realising how dumb of a fight it really had been. Another chuckled followed up. “I mean my taste is _controversial_ , but mostly just because I’m allergic to 50% of all foods. That’s on me.”

They shared a laugh both feeling the calm finally settle over them and allow their previous argument and annoyance to be put aside. 

“Can we agree on one thing?” Amy calmly grabbed the pizza box from his hands, closing it before carefully letting it to drop to the floor as to free her hands.

“Just one thing?” He challenged teasingly still standing on the opposite side of the threshold. 

“At least this one thing,” the smirk on her lips easily, the one that appeared almost automatically whenever she had to counter his quirky remarks, transferred to the sound of her voice. Her hands grabbed onto his still open leather jacket and pulled him into what was now finally once more their safe haven. 

“Okay… what is it then?” he let out as she dragged out her pull on his jacket till the tip of his nose was promptly placed, simply being that bit taller than her, in front of the bridge of hers. Both craved to have their bodies touch again, now for the first time since her doomed arrival at his place hours ago. 

“You and I…” she trailed off, both her brain and focus short-circuiting the instant she realised just how profound the infatuated expression on his face was. Within the very limited time they’d been together, as an actual couple that is, Amy had sooner than expected come to terms with the fact that Jake made her feel a wider range of emotions than any past love interest had ever been able to incite. Right then and there was a prime example: she wanted nothing else but grab his face to make sure she wouldn’t have to go on for much longer without the taste and feel of his lips. Although she had a point to finish. “… You and I need to control our passion for take-out food.”

Just to keep him wrapped around her little finger with the help of a touch, Amy slid her hand on his chest up to where his hair by the nape of his neck curled just a bit more than the rest. Next she let the tip of her nose brush against his. “That or we simply need to channel our anger into something more… enjoyable.” Her lips broke under the weight of the tension immediately breaking into a toothy grin. 

“Agreed,” Jake bluntly kicked the door behind him closed without looking away from where his hands, now suddenly out of control, reached to cup her face in his hands and pull her in for the contact he longed for. The kiss was not anything new. Within their first month together there’d been a lot of kissing (amongst other things) _._ Yet this on, this one kiss with clacking teeth whilst holding onto each other like they’d spent months apart, was enough to advocate the fact that where they were was indeed where they were both meant to be. If Jake was king of the world he would make sure Amy would forever play with his hair whilst smiling into his lips before letting out a small gasp of surprise when he’d spin her around in order to capture her body against the door. Similar to what was happening at that very moment. All in all sJake Peralta was never really a 100% sure about anything although the sound of Amy Santiago’s back hitting the hard wooden surface would be enough to make sure he would always be a sucker for her and everything she did or stood for - even her hatred towards pineapple pizza. 

This he was sure of. 


End file.
